La boite à musique de Maggie
by xAneurysm
Summary: [OS] La musique était une religion pour la famille Greene. Entre les chants traditionnels qu'elles avaient appris en allant à l'église tous les dimanches et les moins traditionnels, notamment grâce à l'impressionnante collection de vinyle de leur père, Maggie et Beth avaient grandi entourées de notes de musiques.


_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'attaque à notre chère Maggie. La musique a toujours été importante pour moi, aussi bien dans mes écrits que pour la vie de tous les jours, si bien que je me devais d'écrire au moins un petit quelque chose liant The Walking Dead à la musique, comme je l'ai fait sur d'autres fandoms. Il se déroule à partir de la saison 2 jusqu'à la 5, avec un léger spoil pour cette dernière. __Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont fictifs et ne m'appartiennent._

_ J'espère que la lecture de ce one-shot vous sera bien agréable !_

.

.

* * *

La musique était une religion pour la famille Greene. Entre les chants traditionnels qu'elles avaient appris en allant à l'église tous les dimanches et les moins traditionnels, notamment grâce à l'impressionnante collection de vinyle de leur père, Maggie et Beth avaient grandi entourées de notes de musiques. La boite à musique, comme l'ainée aimait l'appeler, était une petite pièce au sous-sol qu'ils avaient aménagé au fil des années. Une ampoule sans lustre pendait minablement au centre du plafond, la lumière de l'unique fenêtre ne suffisant pas à éclairer la pièce. En réalité, cette dernière se trouvait à moitié ensevelie sous la terre, et quand bien même elle ne l'était pas, les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient jamais à traverser ce petit hublot. Dans le coin de la pièce, il y avait un jukebox qu'ils avaient récupéré suite à la fermeture d'un bar dans la bourgade voisine. Une belle pièce qui avait englouti les économies des deux filles Greene, alors que Beth n'était âgée que de huit ans et Maggie de quatorze ans. Shawn avait également participé à la cagnotte, du haut de ses douze ans. Pour tout vous avouer, c'était Hershel et Annette qui avaient payé plus de la moitié, mais ça, leurs enfants ne le sauraient que bien plus tard. Le jukebox, donc –ou _bubbles tubes_-, s'illuminait de bleu et de rouge dès que l'on lançait une chanson. Scorpions côtoyait les Rolling Stones, les Kinks ou encore les Beach Boys. Mais la préférée de Maggie était certainement _A Whiter Shade of Pale_ de Procol Harum. Une douce mélodie envoutante. Elle avait même acheté la cassette pour l'écouter encore et encore sur son walkman, alors qu'elle attendait le bus scolaire. _A Whiter Shade of Pale_, c'était également son premier baiser à la boom de Carry, précisément à ce moment-là ; _She said, 'There is no reason and the truth is plain to see.'_

En plus de celui-ci, il y avait aussi un tourne-disque, juste à côté. Il fonctionnait tous les jours, sans exception. Quand Beth rentrait de l'école, elle suppliait Shawn de lire un vinyle, de préférence un des Beatles, car elle était trop petite pour atteindre ce large disque qui trônait en haut d'une étagère pour le poser ensuite sur le tourne-disque. Elle écoutait ensuite trois ou quatre chansons, allongée sur la moquette, les bras écartés et les yeux clos. _You're asking me will my love grow, I don't know, I don't know. You stick around now, it may show, I don't know, I don't know_, qu'elle chantait en dodelinant de la tête. Puis, du haut de ses huit ans, elle courrait aider Maggie à panser les chevaux.

Shawn, quant à lui, aimait le rock et il jouait de la guitare comme personne, celle-là même qui trônait fièrement dans le coin de la pièce, sur son socle. Elle était si noire qu'on pouvait discerner une empreinte de doigt dessus. C'est lui qui avait appris à Beth à jouer, bien qu'elle semblait ridiculement petite derrière _Black Betty_. Il l'avait renommé du même nom que l'excellentissime tube de Ram Jam, son groupe préféré.

Tous les samedis soirs, la famille Greene se réunissait dans la boite à musique. Hershel leur glissait des anecdotes –Saviez-vous que Pete Townshend, le guitariste des Who avait malencontreusement brisé sa guitare en la levant violemment en direction du plafond et que, pour rester crédible, il avait décidé de la casser en mille morceaux, donnant ainsi naissance à sa folie destructrice de guitares ?-, Annette et Beth reprenait des titres connus, accompagnées de Shawn à la guitare tandis que Maggie leur faisait découvrir ses nouvelles trouvailles musicales. Puis, le monde s'était arrêté de tourner rond. La musique mourut en même temps qu'Annette et Shawn et la boite à musique fut fermée à double-tours. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'incident de la grange éclata que Maggie trouva le courage d'y retourner. Elle aurait pu demander à Glenn de l'accompagner parce qu'après tout, cette pièce faisait partie intégrante d'elle, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir partager son jardin secret, pour le moment. Alors, de ses longs doigts dévorés de multiples coupures, elle tenait fermement la main laiteuse de Beth. De son autre main, elle tenait la clé, tremblant légèrement. Elle l'enfonça dans la serrure, fit un tour, puis un second. Tandis qu'elle poussait la porte, elle sentit sa petite sœur raffermir sa prise sur ses doigts, la faisant grimacer.

La boite à musique était poussiéreuse, presque abandonnée, mais elle était toujours aussi chaleureuse. Un mince filet de lumière traversait la fenêtre, révélant ainsi les particules de poussière qui flottaient dans l'air. Maggie appuya sur l'interrupteur. L'ampoule grésilla, elle semblait hésiter à vouloir éclairer de nouveau cette pièce puis, elle se stabilisa, la baignant d'une lumière artificielle. Le jukebox n'était plus drapé de couleurs chatoyantes, le tourne-disque n'avait plus lu de vinyle depuis bien longtemps et, quant à Black Betty, ses cordes ne vibraient plus sous les doigts de Shawn.

Beth lâcha la main de son aînée pour venir attraper une pochette des Beatles, _Abbey Road_. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite au centre de la pièce, tournée vers la maigre fenêtre avant de serrer le vinyle contre sa poitrine.

« Notre Père qui est aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel. Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour. Pardonne-nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés. Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation, mais délivre-nous du mal. Amen, déclara-t-elle d'une voix monocorde, les yeux fermés. »

Maggie la regarda quelques instants, puis vint la rejoindre sur la moquette usée.

« Amen, chuchota-t-elle en faisant le signe de la Croix. »

Elles restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, la tête vidée de toutes pensées négatives. L'aînée se releva ensuite, elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs d'une commode et en sortit son vieux walkman. Des écouteurs MP3 avaient remplacé le casque. Elle en tendit un à Beth qui s'était alors relevée et appuya sur le bouton play. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine quand les premières notes de Procol Harum résonnèrent dans leur tympan et, comme si elles s'étaient concertées à l'avance, les deux sœurs se prirent dans les bras pour danser cette ultime danse. C'était maladroit, leurs jambes s'empêtraient parfois, mais elles en avaient plus que besoin. Parce qu'Annette et Shawn n'étaient plus, parce qu'Hershel s'était enfui dans le bar où ils avaient acheté ce jukebox. La moquette caressait leurs pieds nus, une ultime douceur dans ce monde brisé. Beth pleurait dans le cou de Maggie, tandis que cette dernière mignotait ses longs cheveux blonds, sans s'arrêter de danser pour autant.

Puis la ferme brûla et la boite à musique ne fut plus qu'un souvenir dans l'esprit des trois derniers Greene. Le jukebox ne s'illuminerait plus, le tourne-disque ne connaîtrait plus de disque et la guitare rejoindrait Shawn.

Ce ne fut qu'un an et demi plus tard que Maggie entendit de nouveau des notes de musique, des vraies, qui avaient d'abord résonné dans un studio avant d'être figées dans le temps. C'était Rick qui, après un raid, était revenu avec un MP3 à la main, visiblement bourré de chansons. Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander de le lui prêter alors, en attendant d'un trouver un à son tour, elle observait l'ancien shérif bêcher la terre de la prison, ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. Appuyée nonchalamment contre le dossier d'une chaise, dans le mirador, elle dominait les lieux et plus encore. Il faisait si chaud qu'elle avait ouvert les fenêtres, mais les grognements des rôdeurs commençaient à l'ennuyer plus que tout. Son regard glissa une nouvelle fois sur Rick, imperturbable. Elle était certaine qu'il n'entendait pas les morts s'agiter contre le grillage, ni même le bruit de sa bêche dans le sol terreux et sec. Coupé du monde extérieur, de la dure réalité, elle l'enviait terriblement. Alors, lorsque quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva l'objet béni posé à la va-vite sur une des tables présentes à l'extérieur, Maggie jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite puis sa gauche, avant de s'en emparer et de s'enfuir en trottinant. Les mains presque tremblantes, elle porta les écouteurs à ses oreilles puis alluma le MP3.

Tandis que les premières notes de musiques affluaient jusqu'à son cerveau, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Ses genoux s'éraflèrent lourdement sur les graviers. Elle pouvait presque imaginer la musique se balader dans tout son corps, jusqu'à ses orteils, en un fluide bleu électrique. Elle se sentit soudainement fatiguée, incapable de se relever, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Seul le moment présent l'importait et, actuellement, elle ne souhaitait qu'écouter cet exquis son, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle le reconnaissait, ce morceau, c'était une reprise _All day and all of the Night_, par Scorpions. La chaine hi-fi de Shawn la crachait autrefois. Elle se souvenait avoir poussée sa gueulante plusieurs fois, de baisser le volume, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour faire ses devoirs et lui, en ronchonnant, branchait son casque.

A quelques mètres de là, les rôdeurs s'acharnaient contre le grillage. Maggie croisa le regard vide de l'un deux, une bonne femme dont le bras était tordu d'une façon normalement impossible, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

« Je ne vous entends, murmura-t-elle, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. »

Rudolf Schenker et Matthias Jabs faisaient vibrer leurs cordes de guitares et, brusquement, la jeune femme se sentit plus énergique qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. La musique lui donnait des ailes, lui faisait croire qu'elle était capable de terrasser le monde à elle-seule. Elle se sentait invincible, jeune, pleine de vie. Maggie se releva. Elle attrapa son fusil qu'elle trimballait toujours sur son épaule puis, s'évertua à tuer les créatures qui lui faisaient face. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que quelques instants plus tard, mais ses coups étaient en rythme avec la chanson. Elle s'autorisait même à des petits pas de danse, sans que le sourire ne quitte son visage pour autant.

« _Girl, I want to be with you, all of the time_, chantonna-t-elle en achevant l'un des derniers rôdeurs appuyés contre le grillage. »

Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par ce rock entrainant puis fit un demi-tour. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, Glenn se tenait devant elle, arquant un sourcil. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne hausse les épaules, son sourire persistant toujours sur ses lèvres.

« C'est Scorpions, se justifia-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. »

Elle passa les quelques mèches qui barraient son regard derrière son oreille puis lui tendit un écouteur. Etant en lecture répétitive, la chanson reprit depuis le début et, avant même que Glenn n'en prenne conscience, son pied était en train de battre la mesure. Au premier refrain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses poils se hérissèrent le long de son bras.

« On se sent revivre, hein ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

\- J'ai juste envie de dire : Oh putain d'merde, répondit-il avec un large sourire aux lèvres. »

Maggie ria. Le Coréen la prit dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer deux tours complets avant que ses pieds ne retouchent le sol. Elle riait toujours autant, et lui aussi. Peut-être venait-elle de trouver sa nouvelle boite à musique qu'elle pourrait partager avec son petit-ami. Puis le MP3 n'eut plus de batterie quelques temps plus tard et, lorsque la prison fut ravagée par le Gouverneur, personne ne pensa à le sauver. Il ne restait plus que deux Greene, désormais, même si Maggie n'était pas certaine que sa sœur soit toujours en vie, et vice-versa. Alors, encore chamboulée par la mort barbare de son père, la brunette se mit dans le crâne que Beth avait déjà rejoint le ciel. Elle avait suffisamment de larmes pour les pleurer les deux en même temps. L'espoir l'aurait tué, de toute façon. Parfois, dans ses cauchemars, elle se voyait avancer jusqu'à l'autel d'une église. D'un côté et de l'autre de l'allée centrale se trouvait Annette et Hershel ainsi que Beth et Shawn. Ils étaient tranquillement assis sur les bancs, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Puis, comme un seul homme, ils se levaient et se retournaient dans sa direction, un doux sourire sur leur visage. Maggie s'arrêtait de marcher tandis qu'ils ouvraient la bouche pour commencer à chanter. Elle n'entendait ni les paroles, ni la musique, comme si l'ouïe lui avait été ôtée, mais cela semblait réellement beau. Et elle se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur et le cœur battant la chamade.

Beth mourra quelques jours plus tard, une après-midi après qu'elle venait juste d'apprendre qu'elle était en vie. Elle aurait été dans un mauvais film, _First day of my life_ aurait résonné dans l'air tandis qu'elle s'écroulait à terre. Mais il y avait juste ses pleurs, ses cris, sa tristesse. Ses mains prirent deux poignées de graviers qu'elle lança au loin, avec rage. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, désormais. Elle était seule au beau milieu de ce monde qui ne savait quoi dire pour la réconforter, même les paroles de Glenn lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Il y avait tellement de choses qui mourraient avec sa sœur : son joli sourire, sa candeur à toute épreuve, les derniers souvenirs de leur ferme. On venait tout bonnement de lui arracher une partie d'elle-même. Maggie leva le regard en direction du ciel, tandis que ses larmes ravageaient toujours ses pommettes roses. Elle avait besoin d'un signe de n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui la forcera à ne pas rejoindre sa famille, là-haut. Mais il n'y eut rien hormis le soleil qui lui grillait les pupilles.

Le soir venu, Maggie ne trouva jamais le sommeil. Elle et Daryl s'étaient presque battus pour être de garde cette nuit-là, les deux ayant l'âme meurtrie par la disparition de Beth. La balle traversant le crâne de la pauvre gamine, cette scène se rejouait encore et encore dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Alors, une fois que les étoiles se mirent à briller, les deux se retrouvèrent dans une pièce adjacente de leur bicoque de fortune, le regard rivé sur la grande baie vitrée. Il n'y avait ni bruit, ni mouvement, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Le silence n'était pas non plus apaisant, mais lourd de non-dits. Toujours ravagée par son chagrin, Maggie sentait une colère bouillonner à l'intérieur de son ventre. Si sa mâchoire n'était pas aussi crispée, elle se serait retournée vers Daryl pour lui balancer que c'était de sa faute, si sa sœur avait atterri dans cet hôpital et que ça l'avait tué. Elle lui en voulait, mais comment pouvait-elle oser le blâmer alors qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché Beth durant tout ce temps, prétendant qu'elle était morte pour ne pas flancher ? Alors, non, Daryl n'était pas responsable de sa mort, mais il lui fallait un fautif, un exutoire sur qui elle déversera sa haine. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus d'être dans la même pièce que lui, Maggie monta à l'étage, dans le grenier. Elle ferma la porte à double-tour puis, se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, tandis que ses pleurs recommençaient.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? questionna une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. »

La brunette releva la tête de ses bras et son regard humide croisa celui de Beth. Elle semblait flotter au-dessus du parquet poussiéreux, dans sa tenue blanche. Elle était d'une beauté remarquable malgré le sang qui recouvrait le haut de son crâne et celui qui avait séché le long de son cou. La sortie et l'entrée de la balle. Bizarrement, elle ne fut pas surprise par son apparition, comme si elle avait attendu toute la journée qu'elle se manifeste à elle, bien qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne l'avait fait avant.

« Parce que tu es morte, Beth, couina-t-elle en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Va-t-en, t'as pas le droit d'être là, tu devrais être avec les autres. »

La blondinette esquissa un sourire.

« Je ne voulais pas partir avant de te voir une dernière fois. »

Maggie sécha ses larmes, puis se releva. Elle avança de quelques pas et, lorsqu'elle tendit le bras pour toucher sa sœur, l'image de cette dernière éclata dans l'air en un millier de particules lumineuses.

« Papa, maman et Shawn sont de l'autre côté, je les voie d'ici, déclara Beth. »

Maggie sursauta en entendant sa voix derrière son dos, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant, bien trop pétrifiée pour lui faire face une nouvelle fois.

« Shawn dit qu'il surveille Glenn, de là-haut, ria-t-elle. Il aurait aimé être là pour le fliquer, parce que c'est lui qui aurait dû veiller sur toi et moi.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je voulais te voir avant de les rejoindre. Je te connais Maggie, je sais comment tu fonctionnes, tout ce qui nous est arrivé est lourd à supporter, mais tu es forte. Ça a toujours été toi, le pilier de notre famille alors, s'il te plait, n'abandonne pas. Les prochains jours vont être durs, mais je veux que tu gardes la tête haute. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, pense à nous. On sera toujours là, juste derrière toi. Une brise, une fleur sur ton chemin, la pluie. On t'accompagnera jusqu'au bout, je suis sûre que notre Père t'a tracé un magnifique destin. »

La brune baissa la tête, ses ongles lui lacérant les paumes de main.

« J'vais pas y arriver, sans vous, murmura-t-elle. C'est pas juste. »

Beth sourit une nouvelle fois et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Maggie écarquilla les yeux en sentant une faible pression à cet endroit-là, comme si sa sœur était réellement là, avec elle. Puis, cette douce caresse s'évapora. L'aînée des Greene se retourna vivement, à la recherche de sa sœur, mais elle avait déjà disparu. Seul son odeur flottait encore dans l'air. Elle se força à fermer les paupières, pensant que ce simple geste pourrait la faire revenir, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il n'y avait que Daryl, accroupi devant elle. Elle cligna des yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé, tandis que son regard courrait dans toutes les directions. Elle était toujours en bas, elle n'était jamais monté au grenier. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il y en avait un.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son compagnon d'infortune, songeant que Beth n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle le prenne pour son meurtrier indirect.

« Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle alors, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle.

\- Ça va aller, répéta-t-il, comme une promesse muette. »

.

* * *

.

Alexandria était une étrange ville quand on avait vécu si longtemps dehors et ce n'était pas Rick qui vous contredirait. L'intégration fut difficile, au début. Ils étaient certes devenus une famille quelque peu bancal, mais de l'extérieur, il ressemblait d'autant plus à une meute. Et les personnes encore en vie craignaient toujours les meutes, mot qui n'avait pas réellement un sens positif. Maggie, quant à elle, fut l'une des rares à ne pas faire semblant d'accepter la normalité. Elle y était presque comme un poisson dans l'eau, pour preuve, Deanna l'avait érigée en son assistante personnelle. Ce n'était pas grand chose, dis comme ça, mais elle était reconnaissante d'avoir acquis ce poste. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait devant elle, elle pouvait se reconstruire avec l'aide de Glenn. Alexandria leur avait offert la possibilité d'avoir un futur, comme cela aurait été possible autrefois.

En même temps que l'amour de la vie, l'amour de la musique lui revint également. Ces deux choses intimement liés s'imposèrent à elle lorsqu'en laissant vagabonder son regard dans ce sublime salon, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une chaîne hi-fi. Elle quitta son fauteuil pour rejoindre ledit objet, puis l'effleura du bout des doigts.

« Ça doit te faire tout drôle d'en voir une, pas vrai ? interrogea Deanna qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. »

Maggie esquissa un maigre sourire.

« Mon frère avait quasiment le même modèle. »

Elle avait une furieuse envie de lui demander si elle pouvait écouter un peu de musique, mais la doyenne la devança, comme toujours. C'en était presque effrayant de voir comment elle pouvait sonder l'âme d'une personne juste à travers ses yeux.

« Vas-y, allume-la. »

Maggie ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Ses doigts glissèrent sur toutes les pochettes CD qui étaient impeccablement empilées avant qu'une d'entre elle ne retienne son attention. Elle l'extirpa de la pile en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire tomber les autres, puis l'ouvrit, hâtivement. Le disque trouva sa place dans le lecteur de CD et, bientôt, la pièce fut baignée de douces mélodies de jazz.

« Excellent choix, commenta Deanna en hochant la tête, une flopée de souvenirs l'envahissant. »

Maggie n'avait jamais réellement écouté de jazz, jugeant qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour ce genre de musique. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette constatation. Bon Dieu, elle était passée à côté de ça durant tout ce temps ! Elle ferma les yeux, tandis que sa tête dodelinait instinctivement au rythme de la chanson. La voix éreintée du chanteur la grisait sur place, elle se sentait revivre, comme lorsqu'elle avait pris le MP3 de Rick, à la prison. Sans qu'elle ne se contrôle, une question s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Vous pensez que je pourrais en avoir une, aussi ? »

Des tonnes de chansons attendaient encore patiemment qu'elle les découvrent, des chanteurs devaient vivre leurs derniers instants de gloire à travers des haut parleurs et elle devait partager son amour de la musique avec toutes les personnes les entourant. Oui, la musique perdurera dans le temps et à Alexandria, elle pourra s'épanouir paisiblement, tout comme Maggie. Et si, comme la paroisse qu'avait hérité le Père Gabriel, elle devenait propriétaire d'un local qu'elle appellerait _La boite à musique_ ?

.

.

* * *

_Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'écouter les musiques et groupes qui sont cités._

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime ! _


End file.
